Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba vs 2 grunts
Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba have just arrived in the Mausoleum Zone, ready to face the enemy. ”Let’s go get some bad guys.” Kaiba suggests ”Agree, because time is money.” Declan agreed Both Kaiba and Declan began to search for the enemy, then 2 grunts appeared, who were armed with two duel disks Purge Trooper 1: Look what we have here! Purge Trooper 2: Yes! The 2 CEO’s of their own companies, I hear they’re not easy to defeat, I always wanted to take them down! Kaiba: If you think you can take us down, then you have no idea what you’re in for. Declan: I’m a strategist, I lead a group called the Lancers, I can’t be taken down easily. Female AI: Generating Action Field Crossover! (All action cards are dispersed) Kaiba, Declan, and Purge Troopers: LET’S DUEL!!! Kaiba: I’ll start us off, 1st I activate the Field Spell, Mausoleum of White! Purge Trooper 1: Hey what's with the change of scenery!? Kaiba: Why waste words when I can show you! Purge Trooper 2: Alright, what does this card do!? Kaiba: What it does is let me normal summon 1 Level 1 Light Tuner! But I’ll get to that soon, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Kaiba drew 2 cards from his deck) Kaiba: Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Blue-Eyes Omega Dragon, and Scale 9 Blue-Eyes Alpha Dragon! (Kaiba placed his 2 Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zone) Kaiba: I can now summon monsters between levels 2 through 8 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3 beams came out of the Pendulum Zone, and came 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) Kaiba: Then I place 1 card facedown and end my turn! Purge Trooper: My turn, I draw! I summon Noble Knight Custennin, next I activate Double Summon, it lets me summon a 2nd time, I summon Noble Knight Pellinore, now I Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights (An Xyz Monster that resembled King Arthur appeared on the field) Purge Trooper 1: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles my Monsters Attack Points! (Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights’ Attack Points rose to 4000) Purge Trooper 1: Now Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights, attack Declan directly! Declan: WHAT!? Kaiba: That’s not fair! Purge Trooper 1: So what!? A member of Obelisk Force once tried to attack Yuya back in the Xyz Dimension before he had his turn! (Declan ran and grabs an Action Card) Declan: I activate the Action Spell, Great Escape! I escape unharmed! Purge Trooper 1: I end my turn! Declan: Prepare yourself, cause I set the pendulum scale with D/D Savant Schrödinger and D/D Savant Dirac, I can summon monsters between levels 3 through 7 all at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, D/D Nightowl, D/D Vice Typhoon, and 2 copies of D/D Savant Nikola! Purge Trooper 2: (Sarcastically) Ooh, I’m scared. Declan: Well you should be, because I Overlay my 2 copies of D/D Savant Nikola in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, D/D/D Wave High King Caesar! (Declan’s Xyz Monster appeared on the field) Declan: Next I tune my D/D Nightowl with D/D Vice Typhoon to Synchro Summon, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander! (Declan’s Synchro Monster appeared on the field) Declan: I activate the effect of my D/D Vice Typhoon, as it was sent to the graveyard this turn, it allows me to banish it along with another Fusion material to Fusion Summon, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis! (Declan’s Fusion Monster appeared on the field) (Declan grabbed an Action Card) Declan: I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack, it doubles the Attack Points of my Xyz monster! (D/D/D Wave High King Caesar’s attack points rose to 5600) Declan: Now Wave High King Cesar attack, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights! (D/D/D Wave High King Caesar attacked and destroyed Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights, dropping the 1st Purge Trooper’s Life Points to 6600) Declan: Now I activate the effects of D/D/D Gust High King Alexander, when I have 3 monsters on my side of the field, it gains 3000 additional attack points! (D/D/D Gust High King Alexander’s attack points rose to 6000) Declan: D/D/D Gust High King Alexander, attack the 1st Purge Trooper directly! (D/D/D Gust High King Alexander attacked the 1st Purge Trooper, dropping his Life Points to 600) Declan: D/D/D Flame High King Genghis, finish him off! (D/D/D Flame High King Genghis attacked the 1st Purge Trooper, dropping his Life Points to 0) Declan: I end my turn! Purge Trooper 2: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED OUT MY PARTNER!!! NOW I’M MAD!!! Kaiba: OH don't worry we're saving you for last! Purge Trooper 2: Why I outta! Declan: Now I end my turn it's your turn Purger Purge Trooper 2: I'll end with a monster in defence mode! (The Purge Trooper knew he was in trouble so he decided to fun some action cards) Kaiba: I draw! I activate Card of Sanctity, this let’s us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Everyone drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Kaiba: Next I activate Graceful Charity, I draw 3 cards, and discard 2! (Kaiba drew 3 cards and discarded 2) Kaiba: Then I activate Polymerization, I fuse the 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that’s on the field! (All 3 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon went inside a colorful swirling portal) Kaiba: I Fusion summon! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (A white dragon with 3 heads appeared on the field) Kaiba: Since I have Mausoleum of White on the field, I’m allowed to summon a Level 1 Light Tuner! Purge Trooper 2: Light Tuner? That must mean... Kaiba: That’s right! I mastered the Synchro summon! I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue! (Protector with Eyes of Blue appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now I activate the effects of Protector with Eyes of Blue! I send Maiden with Eyes of Blue to the graveyard to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon back from the graveyard! (Kaiba’s best monster returned to the field) Kaiba: Maiden with Eyes of Blue’s effect activates, since it was sent to the graveyard, I’m allowed to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon alongside with it! (Another copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Kaiba: Now I tune the Level 1 Protector with Eyes of Blue, and the Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Protector with Eyes of Blue turned into a green ring, as Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned into 8 motes, the motes went into the green ring, then the notes turned into a bright pillar) Kaiba: I Synchro summon! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Synchro monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: Now I activate Silent Doom! It lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard in Defense Mode! (Kaiba’s other Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field) Purge Trooper 1: Ah! Kaiba: Next I activate Monster Reborn! I can bring back 1 monster from the graveyard! I revive Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! (Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon appeared on the field) Purge Trooper 2: That was never in your graveyard! Kaiba: Think again! From when I activated Graceful Charity! (The 2nd Purge Trooper thought back to when Kaiba activated Graceful Charity) Purge Trooper 2: Oh yeah. Well at least it can’t get any worse. Kaiba: If you think Synchro and Pendulum summoning were the only methods I learned over the years, you’re wrong, I overlay my 2 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to build the overlay network! (Kaiba’s 2 copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned into streaks of energy, then a galaxy like swirling portal appeared, the streaks entered the portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Kaiba: I Xyz Summon! Thunder End Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Xyz monster appeared on the field) Kaiba: That’s not all I learned, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summon monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions! I summon Blue-Eyes Link Dragon! and Blue-Eyes Digital Dragon! (Kaiba’s new Link monsters appeared on the field) Purge Trooper 2: Unbelievable! You know how to Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Link summon!? Kaiba: That’s right, now time to put these monsters to good use! I activate the effect of Thunder End Dragon! By using 1 overlay unit, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Purge Trooper 2: WHAT!? THAT MEANS YOU’LL DESTROY YOUR OWN MONSTERS, ESP YOUR PARTNERS MONSTERS!!! Kaiba: Not quite, my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon prevents my dragons from being destroyed! I’m sorry Declan, your monsters won’t survive. Declan: It’s okay, they did their part. (Thunder End Dragon detached an Overlay Unit, as all monsters, except Kaiba’s dragons are all destroyed) Kaiba: Now my dragons, attack the Purge Trooper directly and end this duel! (All of Kaiba’s dragons attacked the Purge Trooper, dropping his Life Points to 0) Kaiba: That was too easy! (Both Kaiba and Declan took the Purge Troopers decks) Declan: With all due respect Mr. Kaiba, it takes a lot of skill to use those methods. Kaiba: Yes I know, but I must use every powerful monster I have to win every duel. (Both Kaiba and Declan got on the aircraft, then the aircraft flew back to HQ) (Meanwhile) Shade: GAHHH!!! I SENT A TEAM OF GRUNTS, PURGE TROOPERS, AND POKÉMON PURGERS TO DO THE JOB, AND ALL OF THEM HAVE FAILED!!! Giovanni: My team, are real experienced trainers. Chaos: My army, are real experienced fighters. Shade: They better be! Because if they’re not, then they‘re nothing! GOZABURO, D, GET IN HERE!!! (Both Gozaburo Kaiba and The D entered the throne room) Gozaburo and The D (bows): Yes your excellency! Shade: Gozaburo, head to the Volcano Zone, there you’ll duel the Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, and the King of Turbo Dueling, Jack Atlas! Gozaburo: Yes my lord! (Gozaburo exits the throne room) Shade: D, head for the Castle Zone, there’ll you’ll duel the current member of Sector Security, Crow Hogan! The D: Yes my lord, it shall be done! Shade: Before you head out, I’m giving you your new deck, you’ll be using this Fallen HERO Deck. (Shade gives The D his new deck) Shade: I know it looks girly, but Zigfried von Schroeder uses a Valkyrie deck, so its the same thing. (The D bows and leaves the throne room) Shade: Alright you 2, lets make sure that Playmaker and Tuxedo Mask don‘t succeed with the Negotiations with the Master of Droids. Chaos: What makes you think they might succeed or not? Shade: Because I once saw this in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, where the negotiations never took place. Giovanni: But that’s just a movie, you can’t expect to have that happen for real. Chaos: I agree, you’re confusing movies with reality. Shade: No I don't, anyway disrupt all commutations there, they won't last long after I sent 1st Brother to eliminate the Droids Chaos: As you wish, we shall start disrupting commutations there